


one-upmanship

by glass_icarus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chromatic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tough-guy bonding, as requested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	one-upmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whymzycal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymzycal/gifts).



"Ow, ow, ow," Sokka groans as he sinks into the spring.

Zuko cracks an eye. "What? Did I overheat the water?"

"No, the water's great. I just spent three weeks rebuilding with the Water Tribe fleet, and now my everything hurts."

Zuko lets his head drop back against the warm stone. "Mm. That's rough, buddy."

Sokka lifts a disgruntled eyebrow. "Well, what have _you_ been up to, Sifu Hotman?"

"What is with this Sifu Hotman business? It's _Fire Lord_ , that can't be so hard to remember," Zuko grumbles. "Anyway, it's the same old story: my ministers are trying to kill me with paperwork, my generals are trying to kill me with stubbornness, and my diplomats are trying to kill me with council meetings. Not all of them, of course, but enough that Mai won't let me out of her sight."

"Sounds like... fun," Sokka says. "Also, Mai has the right idea, seriously. You need a keeper."

Zuko slumps. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The earth rumbles suddenly, and Sokka yelps as Toph emerges from the rock beside them. "Man, Zuko, your uncle really knows how to live the _life_."

"Toph!"

"What? I'm in the water, you can't possibly see anything."

"But- but-"

Toph flicks a pebble at Sokka's head. "Relax, ponytail, it's not like I can _look_."

"Where did you even come from, anyway?"

"I've been practicing with King Bumi. Did you know he can practically bend the entire city of Omashu? We finished repairing the outer wall in three days! The mail delivery system took a little longer though, and we're still working on the residential areas."

Sokka's jaw sags.

"I'm, uh. Sorry?" says Zuko.

"What for?" Toph grins. "I'm having the time of my life! I need a little break, but I can't wait to go back."

Sokka blinks at Zuko. Zuko blinks back. "Okay, Toph," he says, "you win."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
